


【润旭】性感凤凰，在线产奶（一发完）

by WoShiMiao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoShiMiao/pseuds/WoShiMiao
Summary: 产乳慎入





	【润旭】性感凤凰，在线产奶（一发完）

含住魔尊不断闪躲的舌，缓缓吮吸平复他紧张害怕的情绪。一月未曾触碰到的思念也全部传达给了对方，舔舐过他口中每一处，仿着交合在他唇齿间进出。

魔尊被吻得头晕眼花，他只能发出小猫似得呜咽，哼出动情的声音。

手上凝聚了些许灵力，轻轻摸上他白皙胸膛。天帝当然不可能马上去揉开魔尊经络，他先用指尖隔靴搔痒般的挑逗那樱红。

魔尊哼哼两声想骂人，但是天帝吻得更猛，来不及吞咽的涎水从唇瓣滴落。

感觉那樱红挺立之后，天帝大胆的一掌覆盖在魔尊左胸上，一点点推开堵塞的乳道。

两人唇齿分离，魔尊双唇被吸得通红。他带着哭腔说，“我不要！你放开我……”

“等好了，随你怎么打我好不好？”

魔尊当初司战神之时什么痛没经历过，但现在这痛远胜任何一次。他硬生生转过头，眼角泪花不停掉落。

“旭凤你忍一忍，很快就好了。”天帝说着咬咬牙动作越发用力起来。

宛如一道天雷直劈灵台，那股剧痛从神魂开始震荡，魔尊胡乱踢腿恨不得把天帝踢出三里远。

“哥不要揉了！求求你了！哥啊！”好似一条脱水的鱼，大口大口喘不过气。

天帝一边继续揉，同时低下头含住另一边的乳首。舌尖绕着乳首打转，牙齿稍稍用力一咬。

“啊！”魔尊发出急促的一道呻吟。

“很快就好了，很快。”

天帝交换了一下位置，把刚才揉了一阵的左胸吸入口中。一手揉着另一半，一手不断挤捏没入口的周围软肉。

他试图把乳道吸通。淤积在里面的奶水如果出来了，旭凤也不会这么痛了。

“你不要……吸！住口！”一句话耗费了魔尊所有力气。他现在要痛疯了，润玉又吸又揉，就是在要他命。

天帝舌尖挑逗乳首，又张大口大力吮吸那嫩滑胸部。他担心旭凤真的会痛晕，便想着转移一下旭凤的注意力。挤捏左胸的手慢慢下滑，滑过怀胎两百年依旧紧实的小腹，探入下身抚摸那还在沉睡的小凤凰。

魔尊已经痛的说不出话，躺平任由天帝施刑般的折腾他。

修长手指反复摩挲过小凤凰，一点点让小凤凰起了变化。但因为实在是太疼了，小凤凰始终到达不了转移注意力的目的。

疼得浑身冒冷汗之时，一道闪电从脑内划过。旭凤几乎是一声惨叫，同时一股清甜乳汁涌进了天帝口中。

天帝将乳汁尽数吞下一滴不留，连滑下至小腹的他都虔诚吻去。

“好一些了吗？”润玉把旭凤鬓边乱发挽至耳后。

“哥……不要了好不好……我受不了！”难得示弱的魔尊苦苦哀求。

“不可以，很快就好了，且再忍一忍。”天帝也心疼啊，可只能再含住尚未出乳的另一边开始猛力吮吸。

这半乳道比另一边还更难通，在他吮吸挑逗下，已经打通的那半也开始缓缓滴下了乳汁。

润玉大手握住在流出乳汁的那半，轻重不一的揉捏，指甲刮过乳首，引得旭凤此时变得敏感的身子一阵战栗。

小凤凰缓缓抬头，顶端开始冒出黏腻。润玉加快了手上速度，双管齐下让旭凤夹在中间小声啜泣起来。

捆仙绳不知道什么时候松了，旭凤双手勾住润玉脖颈，神志不清的拉着润玉再贴近一些。

感觉口中乳道似有松动，润玉舌尖卷住了乳首又是几个回合的舔弄。终于在小凤凰射出的同时，他又尝到了甘美乳汁。

天帝微微起身，躺在桌上的魔尊一副惨遭蹂躏的模样。

那浴袍还挂在手臂上，双眼通红带着泪花。双唇又红又肿，前胸更是遍布吻痕。被狠狠疼爱过的乳首早已挺立充血，乳道通了之后还有乳汁在一点点滴下。下身暴露在空气中，修长双腿还无意识勾住他的腰。

天帝凑近舔了一下魔尊脸上泪珠，“现在怎么样？”

“没那么疼了……但是怎么还这么涨？会不会又痛起来？”我刚才那一遭岂不是白受了！

“我再试试。”

他说的再试试是一只手捏住推揉不再如有石块的乳房，一嘴含住另一边一点点把乳汁吸出吞入腹中。

那阵磨人折磨过去之后，魔尊身子敏感得很。天帝这一吸他根本受不了，魔尊往后仰着头，连足尖都绷紧。

扳回魔尊寻找双唇，给他过了一口带着乳汁的深吻。

魔尊不甘示弱亦是狠狠纠缠天帝唇舌。

被抱回榻上的魔尊双腿勾在天帝腰上，两人忘情拥吻。天帝双手覆在魔尊胸前，轻重不一的挤出香甜。拇指摩挲过乳首，让魔尊哼出更甜腻的声音来。

足下轻轻移到天帝双腿中间，果不其然那处早已经蓄势待发。只是因他痛的很，天帝就算想要也不忍心。

“旭凤！”天帝抵着魔尊额头，两人目光交缠。

“你小心点孩子。”魔尊挺不好意思之前揍了天帝那么久，现在也舍不得憋着天帝。

天帝眉眼带笑，觉得再被捶个几百年都不是问题，“好。”

长发不规律的披散在双肩，顺着双肩滑下的发落在以金线绣着雪中梅花的墨色床单上。魔尊那黑亮的眼睛似乎染上了一层薄薄的水汽，随喘息而带起胸膛一阵阵的起伏。天帝手掌更是在他的身上肆意游走，把还半挂在身上的衣服扯下随意的甩了出去。

指尖捏住早已被自己吻得挺立的乳珠轻轻的揉捏，乳汁流了一手。含住身下人的舌尖深深吮吸。

被难以言喻的快感不断侵袭，旭凤感觉自己好像喝了很多酒，身体开始不在掌控中了。喉间发出的声音是那样的清晰，清晰到他自己都听出了其中的邀请和情欲意味。明明做过无数次的事情，今天格外不一样。

狭长的眼微闭，见润玉情迷地吻住自己的胸前，腰间更是一阵酥麻无力。

他的双手勾住了天帝的脖子，而天帝也在此时冷不防地抱住了魔尊的腰把魔尊抱了起来，让魔尊坐在自己的双腿上。

两人面对面，天帝没有给对方回神的时间，吻住魔尊的舌不断搜刮着属於他的味道。

一只手探向魔尊的腿间，那个已经再次半硬的地方。天帝感觉到了怀里的人打了一颤，啃噬着魔尊的耳廓，天帝几乎是催眠一般的诱导着对方。

“旭凤，别怕。”

回应天帝的是让人听了血脉膨胀的呻吟。

为了不让魔尊感觉到太过的疼痛与难受，天帝一边有规律的套弄着魔尊的前端同时轻轻的把悄悄沾了膏油的食指伸进魔尊的後穴，手指只进入了一半便受到了阻挠。

耐心的在後穴里不急不缓的按压着，在增加一根手指之後明显感觉到了魔尊的身体紧绷起来。

手指刮过魔尊前端下两个惹人怜爱的囊袋，“放松。”

魔尊早已经箭在弦上，点了点头之後努力放松自己的身体。

吻了魔尊的侧脸，同时划过已经滴出透明液体的前端，魔尊急促的喘息一声咬住了天帝的肩膀不想再泄出多余的声音。

速度不断加快，在後穴插入第三根手指之後与前端一起快速的抽弄。引起了身上人的强烈快感高潮迭起。最後一个音节脱口而出，充满了浓烈的交合欢爱的淫靡气息。已经疏通的乳道滴下的乳汁沿着胸膛滑落小腹。

视线紧紧的抓住魔尊的每一个神情，每一个动作。吻从额头落到胸前。这个人的每一个地方，每一个样子，每一句话都让他深深着迷，无法自拔。

现在的魔尊在他的怀里露出了小动物般的可爱。

手指一挑，天帝一口气撤出了在后穴里开拓完毕的手指。抬起魔尊的身体把早已经火热坚挺的性器捅入了让人疯狂的柔软中。

下身猛然被火热的粗大物体填满，而且那巨物大有继续深入的意思，这让魔尊的恍惚几乎在瞬间就消失殆尽。

看得出魔尊的情绪，天帝伸手轻轻的揉捏魔尊的腰侧要转移他的注意力。

舌尖灵巧的舔弄啃噬着魔尊的耳廓耳根，双手继续轻轻摁压那奶水充盈的地方。魔尊低吟一声连带着被填满的後穴也稍微的收缩一下。

这一收缩无疑是在考验天帝的忍耐力。

摁压着魔尊的身体让他慢慢坐下，坐得更深。两人结合的地方也在不断磨蹭包裹之中更加的难舍难分，“旭凤别闹，我怕伤着孩子。”

魔尊现在双手双脚完全都攀在了天帝的身上，这个姿势让天帝十分满意。

“闭嘴！”他总不能告诉天帝因为产乳他现在身子比未经人事的雏鸟还敏感。

结合的煎熬磨合过去之後是隐隐约约冒出的快感，而天帝这家夥偏偏维持姿势不动一丝一毫。他把头埋在了天帝的肩窝中，迷离中抬眼瞥见了之前被自己咬出了浅浅血痕的齿印，魔尊鬼使神差的伸出了舌头舔了一下那个齿印。

“凤凰。”

这一舔无疑是把天帝等待魔尊适应後穴巨物的时间全部一把火烧光。

“我会轻一点的。”因为爱所以珍惜疼惜，如果不是情况需要不是得到默认，天帝不会贸然去碰魔尊。

“什么？啊！”

魔尊还没有说完，天帝就捧着魔尊的臀微微抬起又缓缓的按下。天帝掌握着主控权，引导魔尊的身体作出反应，让他的身体不由自主的配合起了自己。火热的地方不断磨蹭抽插紧致的肉穴，魔尊的脸上渐渐浮现出一层薄薄的羞涩之色，这个姿势完全就可以将对方的表情收入眼帘。

两人交合的速度是急促地，快到魔尊还没有从一次的快感中回过味来就被下一次的深深进入给带离了思绪。

越发滚烫的地方被窄小柔嫩的肉穴不断吞进吐出，淫靡的气息交杂着不大不小肉壁磨蹭的声音在宫殿四周充斥着。

视线移动到魔尊腿间微微抬头的地方，在白嫩腿间的密丛中那个东西显得格外的可爱。天帝伸手恶意描绘着它的形状纹路，青色的筋脉覆盖在上面手指一压，还可以感觉的到筋脉的跳动。

已经神志不清的魔尊发出的呻吟更加激励刺激了天帝。摁住魔尊的腰，在一连串的冲刺中，他在要泄身之时及时抽出魔尊体内。那浓稠精华只留在了魔尊腿间。

魔尊更是脱水的鱼儿一般倒在了天帝的身上。


End file.
